Conventional access control systems are wired to a central processor and, in addition being cumbersome, offer practically no linking capabilities outside a specialized access system. Moreover, in some applications, they are virtually a stand-alone system and offer very little in terms of transporting data regarding their use in and out of the locks. Thus, there is no accountability. Similarly, portable data carriers typically use mechanical or electrical keys with no memory and any other mechanism to assist in the transportation of data.
Problems with conventional access control and security systems are probably best illustrated by mechanical and electrical door locks themselves, which are, by definition, a focal point in most any access control system that attempts to integrate with existing locking mechanisms and habit patterns of most individuals. In particular, mechanical locking systems generally use a hollow core filled with tumblers, generally between five and seven tumblers. These tumblers align themselves with a mechanical key to unlock or disable the door lock to grant or deny access to restricted areas. Similarly, electrical locking systems use electrical processors to check coded data in order to grant or deny access or lock or unlock the door lock.
Numerous problems, however, exist with existing mechanical and/or electrical locking systems. In particular, regarding mechanical locks, mechanical keys have a limited number of combinations and can be easily and repeatedly duplicated, since duplicating mechanical keys is relatively easy and virtually uncontrollable (i.e., most hardware stores make duplicates). Moreover, since the door lock is on the outside of the door, it is exposed to brutal forced override (i.e., tampering and vandalism--someone can hit the door knob with a hammer, reach through and activate this particular mechanical piece, and override the door and enter). In addition, mechanical locks can be picked or opened without a key. Mechanical locks can also be easily plugged or dismantled simply by filling the keyhole in which the mechanical key is inserted. Mechanical keys are difficult to align in the dark or with one hand (i.e., when one is carrying packages), because they have to be oriented in one specific position and lined up to a very small hole and be rotated to unlock the locking mechanism. In fact, mechanical keys generally require two types of rotation. The first rotation of the key deactivates the lock and the second rotation of the knob unlatches the door. Rotating the key deactivates the locking mechanism, which permits rotating of the knob (i.e., the door remains closed or opened, but is free to be moved back and forth), whereas latching opens or shuts the door. Mechanical keys also often require the additional movements of reversing the rotation to extract the key (i.e., if you rotate it to perform the locking or unlocking function, you have to reverse that same operation just to extract the key once that is accomplished). Mechanical locks cannot identify who used the lock and at what time, much less keep a record of their use.
Regarding electrical locks, electrical locks are not easily accessed and often require alternate forms of accessing methods. For instance, video systems, voice systems and coded systems do not have keys that can be shared and exchanged or managed in a controlled fashion. In addition, these more traditional systems often produce bottlenecks of information.